


Cryenne

by skullsandfairylights



Category: The Late Night Crew, cryaotic
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullsandfairylights/pseuds/skullsandfairylights
Summary: So I made a thing.Here's the thing I made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started doodling last night and I ended up drawing Cry (in the form of Sup Guy) and Cheyenne and I thought it looked kinda good so I scanned it to post it online and then I wanted to try going over it like I see in YouTube speed paints and tutorial things. However, I don't have photoshop and I couldn't be bothered looking online to find a similar package that wouldn't cost me anything... so I used Paint. 
> 
> So here's my first Cryenne artwork made using pencil and paper, scanned onto my laptop and then using the Paint software and my mouse.

The original  
  
The line art, I guess?  
  
The finished (mostly) product  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my art.   
> I really should have been sleeping or at least doing some reading for university but eh, I had fun making this. 
> 
> A kudos would be nice and so would a comment if you like this. It was something I tried and I'm mostly happy with how it's turned out.  
> Anyway, thanks for checking this out :)


End file.
